


In the Cool Cool Night

by DirtyCoffey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a successful hunter who gets her killed stolen by the Winchesters. <br/>Then the cops arrive.<br/>Will the spend the night in jail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cool Cool Night

Buxton North Dakota is a small one-horse town on the northern prairie and further north than you usually go for a case. However, the supernatural world is quiet at the moment and so here you were: just south of Grand Forks in a cemetery in late October. Buxton was also home to a ghoul that was quickly dispatched no-thanks to a couple of brothers that took your kill. All you ended up out of this hunt was nearly 1200 miles from home with a ghoul gore bath and a really bad attitude.  
"Hey, Shorty, what are you doing out here?" Dean Winchester called out as you glared him.  
"Hi Y/N," Sam said as he walked up behind Dean.  
"Hey guys," you said as you pulled baby wipes out of your weapon bag. "Thanks for taking my kill, darling."  
"No problem Y/N," Dean replied with a smile. He takes the baby wipe and smears it down the left side of your face. "Now you don't look like a ghoul."  
"Thanks. Course if I had finish the job I wouldn't have bathed in ghoul gore," you said with a glare at Dean.  
"So, we'll buy you a drink. If you're staying in town, that is. We're at the Quality Inn at Grand Forks."  
"Drinking with the Winchesters is almost as dangerous as hunting with you guys," you say as you packed up. You grabbed the olive green bag and heaved it over your shoulder as you stood up.  
You looked at Dean's green eyes before looking over at the taller Winchester, "Thanks for the offer guys. I'm actually headed out of here." You stepped around the boys and worked your way through the cemetery to your car parked on the street. You were nearly at the short stone wall when a county sheriff's car drove down the street. You stepped under a tree and softly called out, "5-0."  
You smelled Dean spicy scent nearby as he and Sam stood under your tree. The cop car stopped in the middle of the street and investigated the two classic cars.  
"Wanna make out?" asked Dean in your ear.  
"Keep it clean, don't want to get arrested for public indecency. What about Sam?"  
"I'll play on my phone and play the bad look out," came Sam's voice behind you. You watch as the sheriff's deputy got out of his cruiser and pulled the flashlight out of his car. The powerful Maglite illuminated the boys Impala. Sweeping from hood through the car and over the trunk. He then swept over the classic Fairlane you drive.  
"1966?" asked Dean in your ear.  
"Yeah," you whispered back. The flashlight stopped for a closer look at the back seat before sweeping over the trunk. The light flashed off and winter dark settled in all quiet and deep.  
The cold settled down the back of your jacket and you were ready to get in your car and turn the heat up. Better yet, you couldn't wait to pick up a large cup of coffee. At this point you were ready to head the car south till the temperature was about 60 degrees. Instead, the sheriff's deputy settled against his car with a thermos of coffee.  
Suddenly, Sam was standing against you and you felt a wall of warmth wash over you. You leaned your head back to look at him and smiled. He smiled back and Dean crowded against your back. Not exactly the Winchester sandwich you dream about but their warm bodies were warming yours up. You stood there under the bare tree, smelling old books, whiskey, leather and ghoul gore. There was no way out right now except to wait the deputy to move first.  
"Angie, Angie," Dean started singing softly and you realize what he had been humming for the past few minutes. You nudged him with your shoulder and he looked over at you.  
Time dragged by and with absolutely nothing to do, you watched the crescent moon slip across the night sky. The stars brighter than you had noticed in a long while. The cold settled into your bones and made all your old injuries ache. You didn't think you were ever going to get warm.  
"Texas," you muttered a couple of hours later. Dean quirked an eyebrow at you. "Warmer," you muttered. You could feel Sam and Dean silently laughed.  
"Got no idea what you guys are up to out there. But you better not be here after I make my rounds," the sheriff deputy called out. "I'll be heading south through town. Might want to do a 180 and haul ass." The deputy unhooked his ankles and picked up his empty thermos. The light came on in the cop car as he got in and turned the engine over.  
You took a deep breath and patted your pockets for your keys. You reached down for your ammo bag and started toward the cars.  
"You guys wanna get some breakfast and coffee at Denny's in Grand Fork?" you called over your shoulder as you approached the short wall. Sam stepped over and held his hand out to help you over.  
"Sounds great. If you got another jacket," Dean commented. You looked down and could see the dry blood down the front of your jacket, flannel and tee shirt. You sighed and opened the trunk while stripping off your destroyed clothes. A fairly clean tee, a hoodie, and a quilted flannel shirt had you even more frozen. The Impala roared to life with a cloud of exhaust and cold. You quickly unlocked the Fairlane and had it going with the heat turned up. You followed Dean out of Buxton and up to Grand Forks. Another successful hunt in the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Tis the beginning of a loose series of the adventures of one bad ass female hunter who knows our favorite brothers.


End file.
